I just can't go
by A Hannar Darkly
Summary: Axel get kicked out of another private school and ends up at one where someone makes him stay. Crap summary. pairings. Main- Akuroku, minor- Soriku, Zemyx. M: just to be safe/lanuage.


1Authors Note: Well, my first Fan Fiction. Besides my little joke A clockwork Orange FF. But this is my first REAL one. SO um bear with me. I might suck really hard. SO I kinda got this idea from The Catcher in the Rye and Perks of Being A wallflower. Yeah onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (this lasts for the whole story)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dear Friend,

Well you are reading this letter first off because one of my friends showed me this pen pal website thing and I saw your name on it. But I have changed my name and other people's names just so you don't track me down and kill me or them. Which you most likely won't, but still. But I still have the return address on here if you ever want to reply.

Wow, I don't really know how to start this. Well I guess I should start with my name then talk about my childhood, then tell you about my personality. Basic first person beginnings right? So my name is Axel Church. Kind of weird right? I am eighteen, I go to private schools because my father is some kind of business hot shot and money just flows into my house like a damn river. He wants me to be the heir to his 'throne'. Pssh, yeah right. I really want to be a musician. I play drums and I sing. My mom was happier than hell to hear what I wanted to do because she used to be an orchestra conductor. But my dad wasn't, like I said 'heir to the throne'. So let's see, I have a sister who is really annoying, her name is Kairi. She is sixteen. Yeah, that is all I am going to say about her, I mean she isn't really important. Some other interesting facts about me, I got kicked out of four... wait.. FIVE... different private schools. First one was because I broke a lot of the rules, like smoking in the dorms, being late, leaving the campus without a pass, blah, blah, blah. Who cares. And the second one same thing with the rules thing. The third one was the best, I lit the bathrooms on fire! It was amazing! I was mixing shit to make the flames certain colors and it went horribly wrong. Well some people would say horribly but I would say wonderfully kick-ass wrong! Hmm fourth one, I got kicked out because of my grades. And the most recent, the fifth one was because I almost killed a kid because he was discriminating me because I am gay. Yeah, I am gay. Have a problem with it, you can bitch to me all you want and I won't give a shit. So let's leave it at that. Okay well I guess I should start my letter to you.

Today was my first day at my sixth private school. It is called Twilight Academy. And it is an all boys school, so I think I might finally get a boyfriend! Well I have had some before but I haven't really had one in like a year. On the way here my parents gave me this huge speech on acting mature and responsible. I am pretty mature and responsible, but because of my last couple school incidents they thought I wasn't. They talked about it for the WHOLE four hours I was in the car. After the first hour I just turned on my Zune and started to listen to music saying the occasional "yeah." just to make them think I was actually listening. But once we got there I quickly hopped my ass out of the car and grabbed my bags and tried to get away from my parents as fast as I could. But too bad I couldn't, they had to follow me to the dorm and sign me in and then go to the main office and fill out papers and all that jazz. While they went down to the office I was escorted to my room by some dude with spiky blonde hair. His name was Cloud. He said I had to share a room since all the one person rooms were filled. And my room number is 813. We slowly walked up the stairs to my floor and on the way Cloud was explaining the rules of the dorm to me. All the rules were practically the same except we were allowed to smoke. Which I thought was great. But Cloud said that we really aren't allowed to but The staff smokes and they don't give a shit. I was really starting to like this guy. He seemed cool but a little bit bitchy. Once we got to my room he gave me the key and said that my roommate was most likely in there because it was Saturday. Cloud opened the door and then said "Yo, Roxas, New roommate." Then a short blonde stepped out of what seemed to be the bathroom with a toothbrush half hanging out of his mouth. This kid was a real cutie, Blonde hair, killer blue eyes, pale skin. He nodded and then turned around and continued brushing his teeth. Cloud pointed out which bed was mine then he said to comeback down to get everything else I needed after I settled in. I nodded then he walked out of the room.

I slowly walked over to what seemed like my dresser because it was empty, so yeah I was right. I put away all my clothes and then made my bed with my own sheets. They were red and black. My favorite colors. Because my hair is naturally red, and when I say red I mean RED. And I have these piercing green eyes. Well according to a lot of people. And since I turned eighteen like a month ago, I got tattoos of upside down triangles under my eyes. They are pretty kick-ass. Well after I finished putting everything away and organizing everything, I started to walk to the door but then Roxas grabbed my arm "Hey, My name is Roxas, Well I guess you already know that. But What's yours?" I turned around and smiled "Axel, commit it to memory." I smirked. He rolled his eyes. "Wow." was all he said. I smiled then continued to walk out of the room. Once I was down in the lobby I was given my books, schedule, and uniform by Cloud. The uniform was just a white button up shirt with black pants, a black tie, and a black blazer, with the schools 'logo' or whatever on the right breast, for when it is cold. Pretty boring, right? Cloud said we have to wear it for all of out classes and assemblies. But if we don't have classes you could wear your regular clothes. Well I am taking the basic four core classes, Math, English, Social Studies, and a science. I chose chemistry. (Insert evil laugh here). And I am also taking Band and Theatre. And for sports I am doing Soccer and Track. My parents were down there when I was getting my stuff. My mom started crying, I don't see why, she just always does when I start school. I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and said "I'll miss you," and all that crap. My dad just looked at me very seriously and said "Don't screw this up." Then they had to leave. I was relieved when they left. Cloud looked at me then said "You can go and hang around you room if you want. And if you ask Roxas nice enough he could give you a tour of the school." I nodded and walked back up two flights of stairs.

Once I was in my room Roxas was lying down on his bed reading a book. I set down the stuff I got on my desk then sat down on my bed. I examined the room a little bit more. It was pretty clean and organized. So I am guessing Roxas is a neat freak. My side was just as clean and organized, but not for long. After about five minutes of looking around and thinking I looked over at Roxas "Hey," he looked up "Do you mind if I smoke?" He shook his head and closed his book. "Could I have one?" He asked walking over to the window and opening it. I nodded "Yeah, But they are menthols." He shrugged "I don't care." I pulled out the pack and lit mine and then gave him a cigarette and a lighter. I took a long dag and then looked back at Roxas, He just didn't look like he would smoke. He is just to innocent looking. "So what book are you reading?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation with him, He turned around and looked at the book lying on his bed "Running with Scissors. It is pretty good so far, I have only been reading it for about two days. So I am not that far." He picked it up and held it out to me "Here, read the back." I grabbed it and read the back. It seemed really good and maybe even funny. I smiled, "Didn't they make a movie for it?" Roxas nodded. "That is why it sounded familiar. I have seen the movie." Roxas sighed "Well you should read the book, It is way better." I nodded.

We were silent for a few more minutes. Finishing off out cigarettes, then Roxas out of nowhere just asked "Are you homophobic?" I just looked at him. Was he fucking serious? "Uh no. That is stupid." He just said okay then put his cigarette out on the window sill and threw the butt out the window. "Why do you ask?" I asked flicking my cigarette butt out of the window also. "There are a lot of gay guys here. And umm.. Uhhh... Nevermind," I looked up at him "What?"

"Nevermind." He crossed his arms over his chest and started to turn a little pink.

"Come on, now that you have started to say something you have to finish what you said! It's going to bother me for the rest of the night if you don't tell me." I leaned forward looking at his clear blue eyes.

"I am uhh.. Gay.. Also." He said turning around, trying to hide his face. I just laughed, which I really shouldn't have done. He tackled me and pinned me against the bed. "You are such a fucking bastard." I looked up at him kind of scared but secretly deep down in my head I was doing a happy dance. "Why are you laughing?" He growled. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "I just thought it was pretty cute when you did that and silly. I am gay too." I winked and wiggled my hips slightly. He hopped off, his face all red. He was obviously embarrassed. I laughed even more. He then threw a pillow at me "Shut up Axel. I'm trying to read." He opened up the book back to where he left off. I smiled and tossed it back onto his bed and then opened my notebook and started writing this letter to you.

Your Friend,

Axel Church

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

End note: I liked writing this, It was pretty fun. And I basically wrote this chapter at like three in the morning. Hahaha. I know it is pretty short, I'll make the chapters longer as we go along. Reviews please. I won't continue unless I get reviews.


End file.
